


Leave me alone, I'm cooking!

by Saku_bhabie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Fluff, Mild Smut, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, SasuSaku - Freeform, Swearing, cuteness, pregnant sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku_bhabie/pseuds/Saku_bhabie
Summary: Sasuke is very horny while Sakura is busy cooking.





	Leave me alone, I'm cooking!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fucking amateur

"Honey, I'm home" Sasuke called out as he entered their house. The blissful smell of fried food hit him immediately as he walked into the living area. He peered into the kitchen to see his pink haired, newly pregnant wife bustling about in the kitchen.  
"Welcome home babes." she briefly pecked him on the cheek before returning to the frying pan, adding a cube of chicken stock powder. His eyes landed on her curvy ass as she leaned over the recipie book that was open on the bench. A smirk crossed his face as he thought about spanking it later tonight. He imagined grabbing it in his hands as his hips slammed into hers as she screamed his name. Fuck, he was horny just thinking about fucking her. He stood beside her, placing his hand over her ass, pressing his lips to her shoulder. She stiffened, wooden spoon in hand.  
"Can't our dinner wait, hn?" He spoke softly, his hand going between her thighs, rubbing her through her grey yoga pants. She gasped at the sensation, then quickly recovered.  
"Sasuke-kun, get the fuck out of my kitchen and leave me alone! Can't you see I'm cooking?!" She tried to sound mad, but he saw right through her.  
"Are you sure about that, Sakura-chan?" He teased, saying her name slowly. She glared at him, so he quickly darted to the bench to sit and watch her cook.

 

5 minutes later

 

A loud clattering shakes Sasuke out of his horny daydream.  
"Ugh! Fuck me!!" Sakura yells in frustration. Sasuke smirks at her as their eyes meet.  
"That wasn't an invitation, you pervert!" She snaps. He pays no heed as he walks around the bench and traps her against the fridge, looking at her with the bedroom eyes that she couldn't resist. Frustrated, she winds her arms around his shoulders as his hands cup her ass.  
"Dammit, Sasuke-kun . . . "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it was my first time and I wrote this in an hour so pls feedback <3


End file.
